Hope
by Haley Polaris
Summary: Sabía que le dolía más que a ningún otro integrante de esa nave. Cada año que habían pasado en ese lugar había sido una tortura para él. Quería pensar que era porque extrañaba a su hermana, sus amigos o incluso ese olor adictivo a Tierra y libertad que habían perdido por permanecer seis años varados en el espacio. Pero le conocía y sabía perfectamente que la razón era otra…


Hoy era un día para celebrar.

Después de tantos imprevistos, problemas, discusiones… hoy era un día para celebrar. Así lo decidieron Monty y Murphy y era tanta su emoción que los demás no pudieron hacer más que unírseles, aunque volver no fuera tan atractivo como quisieran, aunque nadie tuviese alguna persona por quién volver realmente. Solo anhelaban volver a casa.

Echo no sabía que sentir, sabía que volverían en algún momento, pero luego de algunos imprevistos había pensado que el tiempo sería más extenso. No entendía de tecnología, y la verdad nunca le interesó hacerlo, solo obedecía las órdenes de Raven para reacondicionar la nave y se alejaba de ella cuando la morena comenzaba a lanzar piezas de la nave al suelo. Por lo que solo asumía que un ataque de furia de Raven era una semana más que contabilizar en el espacio.

No había sido sencillo. Solo bastó estabilizar el sistema del Arka para que Raven comenzara a trabajar en una forma de bajar a Tierra apenas haya acabado el Praimfaya, y no la culpaba por eso, aún con el paso de los años sentía ese deseo de estar nuevamente en un lugar firme, sin que se moviese todo bajo sus pies. Incluso cuando Harper le hubiese explicado de mil formas que la Tierra también se movía, nunca se movía como esa maldita nave.

Lo cierto es que a pesar de todo Echo quería volver a casa, aunque no tuviera un clan al que seguir, sabía que pertenecía a ellos, a ese grupo del cielo y aunque no fuera tan recíproco como quisiese sabía que le pertenecía a él.

Echo suspiró.

Era extraño compartir con ellos, todos tan diferentes al mundo que ella conocía, ese mundo mucho más frío, donde el respeto era más importante que el amor, que la preocupación por otro… todo eso había quedado atrás. Ahora era parte de un nuevo clan. Un clan que le gustaba festejar con tragos inventados por Monty y que provocaban más de una alucinación en su cabeza.

Aún así, dejó a los demás en el salón y caminó sigilosamente hasta la ventana que daba a la Tierra. Sabía que él estaría ahí.

Bellamy observaba la Tierra en silencio, solía hacerlo de vez en cuando. A veces suspiraba, a veces cerraba los ojos y muchas veces -como hoy- no era capaz de emitir palabra y a Echo le gustaba observarlo en silencio, muchas veces le acompañaba sin emitir palabras y otras -como hoy- prefería esconderse. Con el paso de los años había aprendido a leer sus reacciones y era obvio que Bellamy Blake no quería a nadie cerca, al menos no a ella.

Porque le conocía. Sabía perfectamente cuales eran las pesadillas que tenía por las noches, a pesar de que nunca hablara de ellas, ni siquiera cuando despertara de un brinco. Conocía los motivos de esa mirada perdida que adquiría cuando recordaban sus breves pero intensos momentos vividos en tierra firme. Y aunque le conocía y había obtenido de él más que una amistad, sabía que no le pertenecía, que cada sueño, cada suspiro era para ella, para la mujer que dejó atrás para sobrevivir…

Habían pasado el tiempo suficiente para conocerse, no solo ellos dos, sino que el grupo completo. No podían negar que eran una familia, diferentes sí, pero una familia que se apoyaba en cada momento como el primer día, cuando de forma innata compartieron el oxígeno al llegar al Arka. Habían formado un lazo, que quieran o no, ya no tendría como romperse, incluso con la posibilidad de –por fin- volver a Tierra.

Esa era la posibilidad que más aterraba a Echo, incluso más que aquel día, tanto tiempo atrás, cuando prefería morir antes de volar…

― Hey, no te ves muy festivo - los pasos lentos de Raven se escuchaban a lo lejos. Echo no tuvo necesidad de esconderse de prisa para continuar escuchando.

― Para eso tenemos a Monty y Murphy – rió, a lo lejos los gritos de ambos sonaron, como si aprobaran la afirmación del moreno.

― Creo que te haría bien un trago - agregó Raven mirando hacía la ventanilla que tantas veces habían compartido durante esos años – la nave estará lista en dos días, uno si me apresuro…

― Hey, no hay necesidad. Hemos estado aquí más de seis años, podemos esperar un poco más.

― Sí, pero no quiero y sé que tu tampoco. Octavia…

― Lo sé… - fue todo lo que pudo decir ― no lo sé… ― agregó luego de un extenso silencio.

― Bellamy…

― No quiero volver… y encontrarme su… encontrarla… - Bellamy suspiró. No podía negar que se sentía estúpido. Habían pasado seis años y aún, ahora más que nunca, todo parecía tan reciente.

― Bellamy, es imposible que su… haya sobrevivido tanto tiempo.

― Pudo llegar al búnker… algo, no lo sé. Pudieron pasar tantas cosas Raven.

― Y yo estaré allí para cada una de ellas ¿sí? Somos amigos, no estarás solo en esto. Además Echo…

― No hablaré de ella contigo – fue todo lo que dijo. Raven hace mucho había cruzado la línea. Nadie podía hablar de Clarke, al menos no con Bellamy.

― Vale, vale. Te dejaré solo un rato, pero debes venir a celebrar o no te dejaré dormir. ¿Me oíste? Tenemos mucho por qué estar felices. Ella querría…

― Lo sé – le cortó.

Raven asintió y se alejó del moreno sin voltear. Bellamy continuó mirando por la ventana y cuando notó que Raven estaba lo suficientemente lejos dijo en voz alta.

― Ya deberías dejar esa manía de esconderte en todos lados y espiarme.

Echo lo dudo un momento, pero finalmente salió de su escondite. Al parecer Bellamy también la conocía muy bien.

― No estaba escondida – dijo con naturalidad. Bellamy solo la observó suspicaz - y no te estaba espiando.

― ¿Emocionada por volver?

― Al parecer tanto como tú.

El silencio se apoderó de ambos.

Bellamy suspiró.

―Quédate conmigo – pidió, incluso sabiendo que era en vano – deja que los demás vuelvan a Tierra y nosotros hagamos una vida en este lugar… podríamos…

―No – ante la dureza de sus palaras agregó – te aterroriza este lugar.

― Puedo adaptarme a él por ti.

― No merezco que hagas ese esfuerzo, no por mí. Y no puedo, no podemos. Octavia… todos…

― Claro, Octavia. Te conozco Bellamy, seis años junto a ti me han mostrado todas tus facetas.

― Echo…

― ¿Por qué simplemente no puedes decirme la verdad? – demandó con frustración. Es cierto que Bellamy nunca había sido completamente de ella, lo sabía. Pero hubo un tiempo, un pequeño momento en que pensó, en que sintió… que la había olvidado. Todo cambió cuando Raven anunció que estaba pronta a terminar la nave. Nuevamente volvió a ser el tema de todos, incluso cuando Bellamy no estaba presente; sobre todo cuando Bellamy no estaba presente.

― Porque no hay verdad que decir. Tengo miedo de volver, sí, es cierto, pero me da mucho más miedo quedarme en este lugar, sin saber…

―Tú si lo sabes… solo no quieres reconocerlo –Nunca habían estado tan cerca de hablar de ella, de su muerte. Quizás el hecho de volver cambiaba las cosas, quizás ya nada sería igual y esa "normalidad" que conocieron por 6 años no fue más que un periodo de tiempo, un descanso de la vida que les pertenecía… la vida a la que no quería volver.

― No quiero reconocerlo, porque puede existir una posibilidad de que… - Bellamy se aventuró a decir.

― Sabes que es imposible. ¡Ella está muerta Bellamy, nadie puede sobrevivir a algo así!

La dureza de sus palabras le sorprendieron, pero más el rostro herido del moreno. Nunca nadie, nunca durante esos seis años alguien le había hablado de esa manera. Todos comprendían su dolor y sabían que la forma más sencilla de tratarlo era… ignorando el tema, ignorando el desenlace de Clarke.

― Cállate Echo – logró decir.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo más? ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas estar así? – demandó, aún sabiendo la respuesta - ¿Por qué yo no soy suficiente para ti?

― Porque yo la amaba… – dijo el moreno sin mirarla, en susurro y con la vista fija en la Tierra, como si pudiese verla de algún modo - y nunca pude decírselo… tú lo sabías desde que comenzó lo nuestro. Aunque no te lo dijera, como bien dijiste… me conoces. ¿Ahora me estás culpando por algo que nunca te prometí?

Echo iba a continuar discutiendo pero la llegada de una pequeña de no más de cinco años, provocó un intenso silencio.

― No pelearé frente a los niños – dijo a modo de despedida - Raven tiene razón… voy a celebrar con los demás. Ya es tiempo que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Bellamy volteó a verla, pero no la detuvo. Secó sus lágrímas ante la llegada de la pequeña de cabellos castaños y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura.

― Hola Hodnes. ¿Lista para volver a casa?

― Me gusta el espacio – dijo la niña con timidez - Otan ha dicho que la gente de allá está sucia con tierra y bichos.

― Te gusta el espacio porque es donde nació tu papá, pero créeme adorarás la Tierra. Es donde pertenece tu madre, donde pertenecemos todos…

― ¿Y seguiremos juntos?

― Por supuesto que sí. Estaremos todos juntos y hasta el final… somos una familia. No importa donde estemos.

…..

Echo alcanzó a oír sus palabras y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que eso sea cierto, que tan solo Bellamy pudiera mantener su palabra, que creyera en ella y que nunca más se separaran. Pero algo en su corazón le decía que apenas tocaran tierra firme todo cambiaría.

Seguramente porque ya le conocía…


End file.
